Locker Room Conversations
by jennieman
Summary: Interesting little snippets of everyday life conversations as they proceed in the locker rooms of our favourite heroes and heroines JT and AA
1. Day One

**Locker Room Conversations**

**Day One**

Atlanta shook her head as she and Theresa jogged lightly around the track, quite slowly in her mind. Not that she was complaining, but Archie was definitely the better running companion. And normally they would be running right now, were it not for the fact that he, Jay and Herry had gotten into an impromptu wrestling match when she and Theresa had arrived. Spurred on, no doubt, by some inappropriate comment and/or insult, Atlanta was sure. And so, she and Theresa had taken to doing laps. At least Theresa had good stamina, if not great speed like she and Archie.

Atlanta glanced over at Theresa as she laughed suddenly, giving her friend a questioning glance. Theresa motioned to the boys piled in the middle of the room, Herry standing triumphantly over the prone, groaning forms of Jay and Archie.

"You'd think they'd know better than to take on Herry," Theresa laughed.

"Pfft. They're boys Terri, since when do they know anything?" Atlanta smirked as they passed by Odie, sitting off to the side of the track. He frowned.

"I heard that!" he called after them.

"Good!" Atlanta shot back laughingly. Theresa grinned as she watched they boys slowly drag themselves upright, bones cracking in protest. She nudged Atlanta as they rounded the bend directly behind the boys.

"Let's get 'em," she grinned evilly, veering off the track. Atlanta grinned right back, following after Theresa. Unfortunately for her, Archie turned at the last moment, catching her as she pounced, stumbling back a step, startled look on his face. Unfortunately for Jay, he did not turn, and instead kissed floor as Theresa landed on him, slamming him into the ground with a loud 'thud'. They all howled with laughter as Theresa sat smirking on Jay's back, his groans of pain muffled against the floor.

"Ooh, sneaky girls, trying to take us down. Well, one of you tried. But, man, you just got completely creamed by a girl half your size," Archie smirked down at Jay, placing Atlanta back on the floor, his hand lingering at her waist. Jay mumbled something to him. "What's that Jay? Can't hear ya."

Archie snorted as Jay gave him the finger, not bothering to look up at him. Theresa grinned up at Atlanta, glad that she at least had success. Atlanta smiled and shook her head.

"You're a nasty girlfriend, you know that Theresa? Poor Jay," she laughed down at her leader as Theresa poked him lightly. He finally lifted his head up slightly, pout firmly on his face.

"Poor Jay indeed. I'm a battered boyfriend, I swear. Always picking on me. Beating me up. And I still buy you flowers," he sniffed unhappily. Theresa leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Yes you do, and that's why I love you," Theresa giggled. Atlanta and Archie exchanged a glance, both rolling their eyes.

"How sweet," Archie snorted derisively, looking down at his smaller half. She smirked back up at him, and turned back to the track.

"So you ready to run Arch?" she asked, not bothering to look back, knowing he was following.

"Always," he answered, cracking his neck in anticipation. He grinned as they reached the starting line. "You ready to lose?"

"Pfft. Me? Lose to you? Never," Atlanta scoffed. "Five laps?"

"Five laps," came the response and they were off, two blurred figures going round the track. Atlanta, naturally, won, although Archie was very close behind her. She smirked triumphantly at him, both panting a little for breath.

"See? I win again," she gloated happily. Archie shrugged, catching his breath.

"Got to admit, I was close this time, though," he pointed out. She nodded generously.

"True. You are getting faster. Still not as good as me though," she laughed, reaching up to ruffle his hair. Unexpectedly, he caught her wrist and jerked her in close to him, close enough that she could feel his breath fanning against her. Heat rose in her cheeks as he looked down at her, eyes piercing right through her. Her eyes were wide, mouth opened in a silent gasp as her heart beat against his. He opened his mouth to speak, when a loud shriek cut through the air, interrupting their moment. They looked over at the mats, Atlanta's wrist still in Archie's grasp, to see what was happening. They looked at each other again, rolling their eyes mirthfully once more at their friends.

Jay had finally moved, and decided to pounce on Theresa, who was caught unawares, and thus was tickled mercilessly. They watched in amusement as she shrieked again, scrambling to get away without any luck. Jay simply caught her ankle, dragging her back and underneath him, pinning her down. She pushed at him laughingly, wriggling desperately. Atlanta poked Archie, wondering if he was ticklish. She was rewarded with a slight jump from him, and she grinned maliciously. He glared down at her, catching that wrist with his other hand. She pouted up at him, and they both snorted as Theresa whined.

"Jay, get off of me!" she cried as he rested his weight on her. He smirked down at her.

"That's not what you said last night."

"Jay!"

Archie spluttered with laughter as a light slap resounded through they gym, followed by an indignant "Ow!".

"Wrong thing to say man," he laughed, shaking his head as Theresa stood and walked to the locker rooms, arms crossed and nose stuck in the air. Jay sat there smirking while rubbing his slightly reddened cheek. Archie shook his head and walked over to him, offering him a hand up. Hauling Jay to his feet, he gave him a sympathetic slap on the back, as more bones popped back into place. He smirked as they walked to the locker rooms, done for the day. "Dude, you're so cut off tonight, you know that right?"

"We'll see about that," Jay replied confidently as they followed Herry into their locker room next to the girls'. Herry snorted in amusement.

"You sound pretty damn sure of yourself Jay," he said.

"Any reason I shouldn't be?"

Theresa and Atlanta rolled their eyes at this comment. Unbeknownst to the boys, they could hear everything that they were saying through the vents in the ceiling.

"Good gods, you're starting to sound like Neil," Archie groaned. Theresa giggled, clearly picturing the disgusted look she was sure was on his face. Jay was no doubt frowning at him, unamused by the comparison. Atlanta laughed uncontrollably at Archie's tone, only urged on by Theresa frantic waves for her to hush. "Huh. Wonder what the girls are laughing about."

You, Theresa mouthed silently, earning more laughter from Atlanta.

"Your face," Neil commented as he sauntered into the showers, completely missing the rude gesture Archie sent his way. Atlanta shrugged as they stripped down out of their sweaty gym clothes. Close enough. Soon the sound of running water was all that was heard for the next ten minutes, everyone relaxing and cleaning off in the showers.

Theresa sighed as she stepped out of the hot shower, fluffy towel wrapped around her body. Atlanta followed right behind, wondering what they boys would talk about next. They usually talked sports or food, but today it seemed they were being truly male, and talking about women. They didn't have to wait long.

"Shit Jay, what the hell happened to you?" Archie cried.

"Huh?" came Jay's oh so eloquent reply.

"Man, your back. It's all scratched up and…is that a bite mark!" came Odie's incredulous voice. Theresa blushed as Atlanta gave her a questioning glance.

"Heh, ahem. Yeah, it's a bite mark. Am I really scratched up that bad?" Jay asked, trying to see over his shoulder.

"Yeah man, it's that bad. What kind of wild animal did that?" Herry asked. Jay flashed him a grin.

"Theresa," he said, earning looks of astonishment from his fellow males. Atlanta gaped mockingly at Theresa, earning a scowl and a shove from her elder.

"You are an abused boyfriend Jay. Sad really," Archie snorted as he got dressed. Jay simply smirked.

"Oh, I dunno. Sure, I might have a few scratches and a bite from her…though usually that means it was really good…but she…well, she couldn't walk after we were done," he informed them smugly, slamming his locker shut. Hoots of raucous laughter filtered through the vents. Theresa sighed, irritated, head in her hand. Atlanta gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"He really is cut off tonight, now," Theresa mumbled.

"Well, it's not like he didn't get enough this weekend. Obviously," Atlanta smiled. Theresa nodded.

"Too true," she agreed, slipping on her underwear.

"Hey, cute panties. New?" Atlanta asked.

"Yeah, aren't they? They came free with the matching bra," Theresa showed her. The boys were silent, Odie turning a bit red at this little piece of information.

"Very nice. Oh Theresa, you fickle woman you," Atlanta shook her head. "You say he's cut off, and yet look at what you wear."

"Hey, just because I don't intend on giving him sex anytime soon doesn't mean I can't tease him until then," Theresa laughed, not caring if the boys overheard. "Besides, I'm beginning to think that that boy has a lingerie fetish."

"Really? Jay?" Atlanta asked in surprise, slipping on her shorts. The boys also looked at their leader in surprise. He shrugged.

"Oh yes. _Jay_. My little black number barely survived this weekend. Though at least he bothered to take that one off first," Theresa mused. Jay grinned smugly in remembrance, Odie looking even redder than before. Atlanta snorted then paused in confusion.

"Um, wouldn't he have to?" she asked. "I mean…you know."

"Oh Atlanta. Sweet, naïve little Atlanta," Theresa teased mischievously, earning a scowl from Atlanta. "No, in fact, you don't have to. It's much kinkier that way, if you ask me."

"Oh," murmured Atlanta shyly, face turning a rosy pink. Theresa grinned and nudged her.

"Come on Lan, don't tell me you and Archie haven't done anything yet," she teased, Atlanta turning even pinker.

"Theresa! No, thank you, we have not!" she cried indignantly, shutting her locker. The boys snickered at Archie, and he scowled, shoving Neil to the floor. "I mean, I'm fifteen! Don't you think that's, well, a little young?"

"Yeah, she's fifteen. So shut the hell up," Archie hissed at his so called friends.

"I didn't say you had to have sex Atlanta. Not that there's anything wrong with that, if that's what you want. I just meant, you know, fooling around," Theresa smiled, shutting her locker also.

"Cradle robber," Neil snickered, fixing his hair. He shrieked as Archie grabbed him in a headlock, viciously mussing up his hair.

"Well…I mean, I've kissed him, yeah…" Atlanta said slowly, tying her shoe laces and ignoring the screams for mercy coming through the vents. "But, um, that's about it."

"Really? You guys haven't even made out or anything?" Theresa asked in surprise, the boys falling quiet once more, giving Archie incredulous looks. Atlanta shook her head.

"No, I…I'm not sure, but I don't think he really wants to…" Atlanta trailed off uncertainly, fiddling with her laces. "That's not a good sign is it? I mean, we've been going out for almost two months…"

"Oh Lannie, I'm sure it's nothing serious," Theresa smiled comfortingly, giving her a hug. "I think Archie just doesn't want to rush you into anything, that's all. Like you said, you're only fifteen. I'm sure he respects that fact."

Archie nodded emphatically, arms crossed over his chest. _Good call, Drama Queen._

"Archie? Respect? Somehow, the two don't seem to fit," Atlanta snorted, still fiddling with her shoes. Archie frowned as he and the boys left their locker room. Theresa frowned as well, and hauled the younger girl to her feet.

"Look, he may be a dick as far as the rest of us are concerned, but not with you. With you, he may as well be a fluffy little kitten," Theresa informed her, amused smile on her face. "Well, a purple, fluffy, mohawked little kitten. With a sour look on its face, fangs hanging out. However, kittenish nonetheless. But trust me Atlanta, I'm sure there is _plenty_ that boy wants to do with you."

"You think so?" Atlanta asked, shy smile on her face as they gathered their bags.

"I know so. He's a guy, Lan. Next time he wants to stop, don't let him. Let him know that you want to do things with him. You of all people shouldn't be afraid to be assertive," Theresa suggested, giving Atlanta a mischievous wink as they left their locker room, the boys waiting patiently for them. Atlanta blushed as she caught Archie's eye, soft smile on his face; Theresa simply frowned at Jay, who had the decency to look a bit sheepish. Theresa shook her head and smiled a little, taking his hand as they left the gym, another day done.


	2. Day Five

A/N: Hmm, I just realized I didn't put an author's note on chapter one. Duh. jennieman is just a little dumb. So yaa…Umm, I don't wanna sound rude or ungrateful or anything, but if you do review this chapter, or any more of my one shots, could you maybe actually review and not just ask me to update Mind Games or A New Twist? Because I would like actual feedback on my writing, and not just people complaining and asking me to stop writing anything besides those two stories. Nagging me to write more on them just annoys me and makes me not want to write anything, mkay? Which is what's gonna happen if people keep doing that. Sorry if that upsets some people, but that's just how I feel about the situation. I'm really way too busy with school to be writing anyways, so stopping would actually give me a lot more free time. Sorry and thanks to everyone who actually leaves a review as it's meant to be.

**Locker Room Conversations**

**Day Five**

Archie shook slightly as he tiredly blocked another of Jay's blows, swords clanging sharply as they met. His leader was, quite obviously, feeling rather frustrated. _With no doubt as to why,_ Archie thought, glancing quickly over at Theresa. He pushed back against Jay suddenly, spinning to knock the flat of his practice sword against his neck. Jay cursed and dropped to one knee, panting. Archie snorted and dropped down beside him, also panting for breath.

"You know, you need to find a different outlet for your frustration," he groaned, rotating his shoulder, which was quite sore now. "Like Herry maybe. Or the punching bag. You're like a bloody maniac with that sword."

Jay just glared at him and rolled onto his back with a huff. Archie fell back, shaking his head as they both lay there, resting a minute. He glanced over at Jay, and gave him a slight nudge with his foot.

"Hey. Let's call it a day man. I can't take another round with you so damn pissed off," he said, slowly sitting up.

"Fine," Jay replied shortly, standing and stalking over to the sword rack. Archie sighed in exasperation and stood, glancing balefully at the girls once more. He shook his head and followed Jay into the locker room, both in desperate need of a shower. Herry smirked at Archie as Jay quickly made his way into the showers, frown set firmly on his face. Archie sighed and sat wearily on the bench, slowly and carefully removing his brace.

"Zeus I hope they go sailing this weekend," he complained mournfully. "Please, please, let them go sailing. Please Theresa, go sailing with him."

Theresa snorted in amusement at Archie's imploring tone, the poor boy oblivious to the fact that she could hear him. Odie gave him a curious look.

"Why would it matter if Theresa went sailing with him? Or at all for that matter?" he asked innocently. Archie and Herry exchanged disbelieving glances. Archie shook his head and wrapped his towel about his waist.

"Geez Odie, where have you been living for the past five months, under a rock?" he snorted, ignoring Odie's dirty look as he stood and stretched, gathering his showering items. "Theresa going sailing with Jay means Jay will get laid, which in turn, means Jay will stop being so pissy. What'd you think they did every weekend?"

"I, uh, well-not that!" Odie stammered, face flushing in embarrassment. Herry chuckled and gave him a friendly slap on the back, knocking the poor boy over. Archie snorted and headed into the shower. He sighed as the hot water hit his sweat soaked skin, relaxing his aching muscles. He hated it when Theresa got like this, cutting Jay off. Albeit, he deserved it, but not for a whole week. He hung his head with a sigh, sending a silent prayer to Aphrodite, pleading with her to somehow magically intervene, maybe cast a love spell on them. Archie slowly finished showering and carefully wandered out, mindful of his bare heel. He smirked at Odie, who was still quite red, and sighed as he heard Neil's obnoxious voice coming from the lockers.

"Yeesh, somebody's grouchy. You need to relax Jay. Or maybe just get laid," the blond boy suggested. Archie winced as he heard Neil get slammed into the lockers, not out of any concern for him. Rather, it was out of concern for his hearing, should Neil start shrieking.

"Neil, I swear, if you don't shut up, I'm going to break that perfect little nose of yours," Jay growled as Archie and Odie came around the lockers, wide smirk on Archie's face.

"Please don't. As amusing as it would be, he would complain, loudly, about it for the rest of his life," Archie snickered, opening up his locker and grabbing his brace. Jay released Neil, who scurried away in a huff, shooting them all dirty looks. Herry shook his head and glanced over at a scowling Jay.

"You know Jay, I hate to agree with Neil, but you do need to relax. You've been in a terrible mood all week long," Herry said fearlessly, not bothered in the least by the venomous glare being sent his way. Archie also decided to bravely jump in and add his own two cents.

"No, you know what you need to do Jay? You don't need to relax. You need to drag Theresa into the bedroom and just fuck her senseless, that's what you need to do. Show her who's the man in your relationship," Archie told him pointedly. Atlanta and Theresa both glared up at the vent. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Well thanks for that little gem of wisdom, caveman Archie, but that's not the problem," Jay grumbled. Archie looked at him in surprise, quickly replaced by annoyance.

"You mean you are getting sex and you're still pissed off!" he demanded. Jay sighed and shook his head, tugging on his jeans. "So she isn't giving you sex? Which is it?"

"No, she's not! Couldn't if she wanted to anyways," Jay mumbled half heartedly. Odie glanced up at Herry in confusion while Archie had an understanding look on his face.

"Why not? Is she, um…okay?" Odie ventured carefully.

"Yeah, of course, she's fine. It's just…you know, **that** time," Jay told him. Odie, once again, turned red, mumbling a tiny 'Oh' before turning back to his locker. Theresa flushed and scowled up at the vent.

"Not the kind of info you share Jay," she grumbled. Atlanta gave her a sympathetic smile. Archie snorted and shook his head in exasperation.

"Geez Jay, shouldn't you be used to that by now? I mean, she gets it every month," he scowled.

"Yes, I know. A fact for which I am continuously grateful and happy," Jay said patiently in his best 'you're-an-idiot' tone.

"Ew, why? It's so gross," Neil piped up, not looking away from his mirror, effectively missing the murderous looks being sent his way. Theresa frowned and looked down at her feet. Atlanta scowled, thinking of various ways in which she was going to hurt Neil.

"Because Neil, every time she gets her period means she's not pregnant," Jay growled, feeling his eye begin to twitch. Herry looked at him sharply.

"Whoa there. Don't even tell me you guys aren't being careful, because I will beat you into a bloody pulp," he threatened menacingly, arms crossed over his chest. Jay gave hi a withering glance.

"Of course we are. But that doesn't mean accidents can't happen. Hell, I was an accident," he pointed out. Herry relaxed and gave him a smile.

"Ah, okay. Good. Really?" he asked. Theresa had to smile at his protective concern.

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand here, people?" Archie demanded. "I wanna know why the hell you're being so fucking pissy, considering I'm the one you're currently taking it out on!"

Jay sighed, shaking his head as he sat down to pull on his socks and shoes. He could feel Archie glaring at him, and the angry tension swirling in his body.

"Because she won't sleep with me, alright?" he spat, not looking away from his shoes. The boys exchanged incredulous glances.

"But, you just said…" Odie trailed off. Jay waved a hand impatiently.

"No, no, I mean, every time she has her period she refuses to share a bed with me. I get relegated back to my own bedroom," he explained, standing and grabbing his shirts off his shelf. Atlanta gave Theresa a questioning look and she nodded a bit sheepishly.

"That's what's been bothering you! That's it? You're mad because you can't share a bed with her for a few days out of the month! Why the hell does that bother you so much!" Archie cried, seriously annoyed with his leader now. He jumped slightly as Jay viciously slammed his locker shut and whirled to face him.

"Because god dammit! Because I'm still fucking alive and able to share a goddamn bed with her, that's why!" Jay shouted angrily, eyes as black as coal. Archie moved back a step, startled by this unanticipated fury and unfamiliar cussing. He reflexively glanced down at the boy's chest for a split second, eyeing the still pink scar that lay next to his heart. The locker room fell eerily silent, not even Neil daring to move. "Why should it matter if she has her period if it means I get to spend one more day waking up with her next to me! Does she think it bothers me? Because I could care less about it. Two inches. Two damn inches to the left, and I'd be sitting with our ancestors in Elysian Fields! I just…just don't understand her sometimes."

Jay felt the anger draining out of him, and sighed in exhaustion, letting his forehead rest against the cool metal of the lockers, shoulders slumped in defeat. Archie eyed him warily, glancing at his back where a perfectly identical scar lay mirroring his front half. He remembered how he got that scar quite vividly. It all linked back to Cronus of course.

They had never thought defeating him would be easy, but they had never thought it would be so horrible either. Jay had fought Cronus while the rest had fended off all the other monsters hoping to distract Jay. Perhaps it had been horribly clichéd, or perhaps it was just a universal truth that every leader should find his defeat in his own defeat of the enemy. Time had slowed as the two fought, swords clanging off of each other, slicing neatly through skin as blood flew. Both had simultaneously turned to face each other, both stabbing the other straight through the chest.

Archie shuddered and looked away from Jay as he recalled the horrible image of Cronus's sword protruding from Jay's back, blood pouring out of his mouth and the terrible sound of Theresa screaming. Jay's own sword was buried in Cronus's chest, the evil god smirking down at the mortal in front of him. A smirk soon wiped clean as Jay kicked him back and with the last of his strength, pulled his sword free and severed Cronus's head from his body. As Campe came to collect her prisoner, his eyes had closed and he fell to the ground, blood everywhere, his face as pale as the moon.

Two inches. The sword had penetrated two inches away from his heart. Luck had definitely been on there side that day, and Archie didn't think he was ever so grateful for having Neil around. He felt his throat tighten and cleared it quickly, face flushing in embarrassment at feeling so emotional. He crossed his arms and stood next to Jay, back against the lockers. Jay glanced at him wearily, but Archie continued to look at the ground. Tears streamed unchecked down Theresa's face as Atlanta wrapped her arms around her, trying to give the girl some measure of comfort..

"She blamed herself for you getting hurt you know," Archie said gruffly.

"What?" Jay said incredulously, lifting his head off the locker. Archie nodded.

"Thought it was her fault you got hurt, because she didn't 'see' it coming. Said, of all the things she's seen before, you would think she would see what mattered the most. But she didn't. No warning whatsoever. Just….Man, she was a wreck that whole time you were unconscious and we didn't know if you were gonna make it. But I'll tell you one thing. If you had died…she wouldn't be here either man," Archie said, looking Jay dead in the eyes. Sombre silence filled the room as they reflected on that. Archie sighed and pushed himself off the lockers, gathering his bags. "Maybe you two should go sailing this weekend, just to talk."

The four boys quickly rounded up their belongings, leaving Jay to the empty silence stretching throughout the room. He sighed wearily and slowly slipped his shirt on.

"You know, for once I think Archie's right. You guys do need to talk, I think," Atlanta murmured, giving Theresa a gentle squeeze as the older girl wiped away her tears. She nodded silently, throat closed, tight with emotion. She sniffed and looked up, giving Atlanta a watery, forced smile.

"Yeah, we should. But, you go Lanta. Archie's probably waiting for you," Theresa whispered, voice hoarse. Atlanta frowned, concerned about leaving her alone with Jay at the moment. _Well, she'll be alone with him if they go sailing, duh Atlanta, _she thought cynically. Theresa gave her a little nudge and stood, closing her locker gently. "Go on. I'll be fine, Lanta, really."

"Okay. If you're sure…" she trailed off uncertainly. Theresa smiled and pushed her towards the door.

"Go on. Archie's gonna be frothing at the mouth, you don't hurry," she teased, earning a smile small from her concerned friend. Atlanta gave her a quick hug before disappearing out the door. Theresa sighed and sat back down on the bench, tears rising in her eyes once more. She raised her knees to her chest and lay her head against them, hair falling to enshroud her. She sat there, quietly trying to stifle the sobs that wanted to erupt from her chest, breathing deeply to keep them down. She bit her lip and hugged her knees tightly to her chest, willing the aching in her heart to go away. She jumped as a hand clamped down on her shoulder, looking up to meet Jay's dark eyes.

He sighed and sat down next to her, taking in her tearstained cheeks and red eyes. She went to turn away, but he caught her chin gently and pulled her into a kiss. Her lips trembled against his as he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, gently wiping away the tears. He broke the kiss and abruptly pulled her into his lap, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Theresa sighed loudly and wrapped her arms tightly around him, the feel of his chest pressed against hers easing some of the ache. Jay just smiled and held her close, stroking her back. They would talk, he knew. But for now, only silence was needed.


End file.
